This Magical Thing We Call Love
by ReadingAddict72
Summary: Aurora James thought she was a relatively normally girl until her world is flipped upside down. Where she finds out that magic isn't as easy as it looks.
1. Just Another Freak

**This is my very first fanfiction! So go easy on me. If you have any ideas please feel free to review, comment, message me, giving me ideas or anything else. So let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT anything except for my own characters. (Aurora, Delilah, etc.)**

**~Thanks for reading,**

** Readingaddict72 a.k.a. Angel**

**Just letting you know that I'm going back and fixing up old chapters so you will want to go back and read them. I'll tell you if I add something REALLY important in the most recent chapters so you can check back and see what you missed. Thanks everyone and enjoy!***

Chapter One: Just Another Freak

All my life I have been the odd one out, a freak, if you will. No one could understand me, well, except my best friend Delilah. I am 13 and not the most popular girl in school. All of the popular girls were blond, pretty, rich…you get the idea. But no, not me. I was pale, green eyes, and dark, almost black, curly hair. I didn't do cheerleading, I wasn't rich and to top it all off, I was an only child. My parents never understood me, I wasn't even their daughter. I was adopted about…7 times. No family liked me or they had thought I was too weird. I was placed into a foster home when I was 4 years old. All by myself, with no one by my side. Both of my parents had died from some freak incident.

Don't get me wrong, I love my foster parents, with all my heart. But I couldn't really fully treat them like my own parents because it was simple, they weren't. I thought I was pretty ordinary, but until my 13th birthday, things changed. I found out that odd things would always happen around, impossible things. It was almost like magic. Little did I know, it was. So, after the summer I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was now only a week away from attending my first year at Hogwarts. I would be in year 3, I think. I wasn't quite sure, my thoughts were scattered because today I was getting all the necessary supplies. My nerves were building up and I thought that any second I could just burst. Despite being scared and the nerves I was surprisingly excited. As I walked through Diagon Alley I saw wizards and witches of all sizes, shapes, and colors. Maybe I would fit in after all. It seemed like anyone could feel accepted. I had gotten all of my supplies except my owl. I walked into the shop and found the most perfect animal in the world. The owl was a deep charcoal black color and flecks of brown with piercing green eyes. Just like my own. I purchased her and left the shop. I had plenty of time to kill and I didn't want to go back home, not yet.

I was looking all around, not watching where I was going and ran into someone. Making the person drop their books to the ground.

"I'm SO sorry." I exclaimed loudly. I looked down to see a very cute guy kneeling getting his books. I knelt down too and help gather all of his things.

"I wasn't watching where I was go-"

He cut me off saying, "No it's perfectly fine. You new around here?" he asked, smiling.

I blushed slightly, "That obvious huh?"

"Not really, its just that you didn't look familiar." he was looking at me with piercing blue eyes. Eyes that you could fall deep into. Focus, he probably thinks you're an idiot. Say something!

"Oh, yeah. I went to a muggle school not too long ago. Until I got my…talent?" he laughed at my word choice.

"Well welcome to the magical world of wizardry. I'm Jeremy. I'm going into my third year at Hogwarts."

"Really? Me too! My name's Aurora by the way."

"Nice to meet you Aurora. Are you excited for Hogwarts?"

"Actually, I am. But I'm really nervous."

"Well you have no reason to be nervous, Hogwarts is accepting of anyone. Plus you seem normal enough." I giggled as he chuckled.

"So what house are you in Jeremy?"

"Hufflepuff. But I really wanted to be in Gryffindor."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! Your house is a representation of you and you want to be happy with the house you get. The people in your house will be almost like your family." I smiled slightly at the thought.

"I wonder what house I'll be in." I mused, thinking intently on what house I could possibly be in.

"Well from just meeting you I think you'll be either a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or maybe even Hufflepuff. Which would be awesome, just saying," He smiled brightly at me. "But definitely not a Slytherin." He added.

I gave a small smile, "I just want to be in a good house and get through the year."

"You'll be fine, I promise."

"Well then I believe you, but if it all goes wrong I'm blaming everything on you." I said in my most serious tone, teasing.

He chuckled once again; he had a nice laugh I thought. "Well that's only fair." Someone from the side called for him. "Well I gotta get going but I'll see you at school! It was really nice to meet you Aurora."

"You too!" I called after him as he took off, but not before giving me a huge smile then turning to catch up with what I assumed was his friend.

This made me so much happier and less nervous for school. Considering I now knew someone that could help me if I don't make any more friends. Jeremy was really nice; I hope we'll be friends in years to come. I was just praying that this would be a good year. Wishing that I could have decent friends or fit in, at least somewhere. Maybe Hogwarts will be the best thing that has ever happened to me, giving me a place where I truly belong. I concentrated on this thought for a long time, still thinking about it as I went to sleep that night. Pondering all the things that could happen at Hogwarts. But I have a feeling that Hogwarts isn't going to be what I expected, not in the slightest.

**A/N: Soooo…what did you think? Did you enjoy it? Is there something I can fix? Let me know. Review please! And remember, this is my first one.**

**~Readingaddict72 **

**For those of you that already have read this: What do you think? Is it a bit better than the original? Let me know. I'll get workin on the other chapters….***


	2. Seeing Double

**I'm so happy and thankful to the people who read this. I like to thank Icd619 for adding this story to their favorites and reviewing. Thank you! So here is the new chapter. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can, especially when I have free days. If it's the weekend I may update more than once a day. So keep checking. Here is the next chapter…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except a few of my characters. Although I wish I did, a girl can only dream.**

**~ReadingAddict72**

***In case you haven't checked the first chapter or the most recent update I'm going in and fixing up old chapters so if you've already read this story so far you can go back and read them. If I add something SUPER important I'll let you know in the most recent chapter (if you need to know the information for that chapter) so you can go back and check. I think I'm going to add more flashbacks when it gets to the next chapter, thanks!***

Chapter Two: Seeing Double

So today is the big day. It will be either two things, the best day of my life or the worst. I was mostly hoping for the first but I can't control it…much. I mean my "parents" keep saying your outlook makes the outcome, so if I'm positive maybe my day will go better? To me it seems like absolute rubbish. I wasn't quite sure what to do with my personality. Should I keep it the same or be a completely different person? I mean look where my original personality has gotten me. Maybe I should reinvent myself, I'm not sure. But maybe if I wanted to do that I should've done that before the first day if school. Oh well, too late now. Hogwarts students are just goin to have to get used to my original personality.

I awoke that morning ecstatic! I mean a new school, new friends, although I would miss my best friend Delilah. She was the only person that made me feel sane. I was going to miss her terribly. Right when I got out of bed the phone rang. Speak of the Devil, Delilah has perfect timing, it's in her nature.

"Hello?" I said tiredly. My voice still thick with sleep as I took a huge yawn.

"Aurora? Oh my gosh! I'm going to miss you so much. You HAVE to write, if you don't I will hunt you down. I will, I promise you this." Delilah tended to be a bit of a drama queen but she did keep her word. Plus she always threatened me all the time if I didn't do something and then she would stick to hr word, unfortunately.

"Hey Delilah. Calm down, okay? Breathe. Just take a moment from your rant and focus on my words. Listen to me carefully. I really am going to miss you, more than you will know. And I promise to write, every day if you want. " I said as though I was talking to a child. And mentally cursing my self for putting that suggestion into her head, most likely should would absolutely love that idea and make me do just that. And if I didn't she would be "but you said!" and I couldn't deal with that guilt trip.

I could hear tears in her voice as she spoke, "Really?"

"Yes, you should come over before I leave. But right now I have to get dressed and everything. Call me when you can come over."

"Okay. I'll ask my parents, I'll be there soon. Bye!"

"Bye Delilah." Whew, she could wear you out just be talking on the phone. She had so much energy, especially in the morning…and the afternoon….and at night, pretty much anytime of day. Which still amazes me.

I quickly went to my bathroom and took a short shower. I got out and was looking all around my room for my favorite outfit (my green sundress and my converse), when I heard a knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I said kind of irritated.

"Honey, it's me. Can I come in?" my mother said cautiously.

"Yeah, maybe you could help me find my outfit." I replied by opening the door.

Well I think I just may have found it." She said while holding my wanted clothing. "I just thought you might want them fresh and clean before you go."

"Thanks so much mom." With that I went into my bathroom changed into the outfit that I loved! And if I do say so my self, I looked pretty nice in it. I was wondering what house I was going to be placed in. I was probably scared just like the first years, maybe even more than they were. I also wondered what house I would be place in.

I opened the door so my mom could see the outfit. I left my hair down. It was dark and curly, the contrast between that and my pale skin was a little startling. And my huge green eyes stood out.

As I walked out I could've sworn I saw my mom's eyes begin to water. I just shrugged it off. I smiled at her and grabbed my trunk and my owl's cage and placed it by the front door. I proceeded by going to the kitchen and putting a piece of bread in the toaster. As I was doing this I heard the phone ringing. You know how I said Delilah has perfect timing; well Delilah doesn't **always **have the best timing.

"Aurora! I'll be there in like 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…" and right when one should've been said one the door bell went off. I shut off the phone and quickly pulled the door open. Before I knew it Delilah was giving me a very dangerously tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you SOOOOO much Aurora." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm going to miss you to!" and we just hugged each other, crying our eyes out until my dad had to pry me from Delilah's grip. We said our goodbyes and once again I had promised to write to her…a lot, not every day but pretty close.

My father grabbed my trunk, me holding my beautiful owl and we walked out to the car. Before I got in, I looked all around remembering everything of home that I would miss until the summer. I smelled the aromas of home, the flowers. Listening to all the sounds, the birds. I would miss this place, although it didn't feel like home it was pretty darn close.

I was so excited, I was literally bouncing in my seat. Much of the car ride was my parents telling what and what not to do. Telling me to be nice and have fun. Make lots of friends and don't push them away, like I do with some people. We then FINALLY arrived at the train station. I gave my parents a great big hug and entered the building. There was so many people, I luckily found some people who looked more experienced. I followed them for a bit and was very confused to find there wasn't a platform 9 3/4. I looked at the letter again and then looked back up. I did this several more times when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jeremy.

"Need any help there?" he said smiling and his bright, blue eyes sparkled.

I returned the smile "Just a little bit."

He chuckled " I had the same problem my first year. Follow me." He replied my taking my arm and towing me around until we stopped in between the platforms nine and ten. My nose and eyebrows scrunched into what I imagined a funny look. And almost as if he was cued Jeremy laughed at my very confused expression. He explained it, which made it made a lot more sense. But I was still skeptical; I mean who really would walk through a wall?

Just then a pair of redheaded twins came up behind me and asked Jeremy, "Helping your girlfriend Lucas?" at the sound of their voices I jumped. They then laughed at my action. I then realized that I didn't know Jeremy's last name until now. I processed their words and I felt my cheeks grow pink.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jeremy said in a voice similar to a five year old. I looked at his face, which was similar to mine, blushing deeper when he saw me look at him.

"Sure looks like-" one of the twins said.

"it Lucas." The other finished his thought. I was getting a headache by just looking at them. I knew I wasn't seeing double, or was I?

"Well she isn't. I met her the other day and was kindly helping her to the train."

"She doesn't look like a first year." They said simultaneously.

"I'm not, I'm an exchange student. I'm going to be a third year." I said cutting in, I didn't like it when people talked about me or for me when I was standing right there. I turned around to face them. Praying that the blush was gone by now.

"We see. Nice to meet you." They said together.

The one on my left spoke next, "I'm Fred. And that's George. We are also going into our third year. A year at Hogwarts will never be boring with us around."

"I could tell." I muttered.

"Need any help getting to the train?" they asked grabbing both of my things from Jeremy.

"That's not necessary, Jeremy was plenty of help."

They ignored my comment and ran into the wall that showed the tenth platform. Was I **really **supposed to just go right through it? But they disappeared right in front of me. I was awestruck.

"Well here goes nothing." I said running into the wall just like they did, with Jeremy right behind me.

**A/N: So here is chapter two. See, much longer. Just like I promised. Did you enjoy this? Is there anything I could change? Comments? Questions? Writing this chapter took forever. I was wondering how Aurora should meet the twins, I thought about the meeting for a long time. I hope you like how I did it. Now I have once again, another question. What should Aurora's owl name be? Please let me know, I'm stumped. If I like the name I will give you credit for it. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**

**~ReadingAddict72**

***Don't forget I updated this chapter; let me know what you think. And if you have any questions about the story or what I'm doing right now (I know it can be confusing) message me and I'll reply explaining the best I can. Thanks for reading!***


	3. Terrible Two

**Okay, so here is the new chapter. I've decided to name Aurora's owl… Avery. Do you like it? Let me know. So let's get this chapter rolling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related…*sigh*… but I do own Aurora and a few other characters.**

**~ReadingAddict72**

Chapter Three: Terrible Two

I then gasped at the huge train and all of the witches and wizards. It spooked me when the twins started talking to me.

"Not what you expected, huh?" they said together.

"Not at all." I replied breathlessly. I just heard them chuckle and saw they started walking towards the train. Assuming I would follow. I had to process it for a bit and quickly caught up. I saw Jeremy follow us and we boarded the train trying to find an open compartment. Fred and George then placed my things on the overhead compartment except for my Avery because all animals went somewhere else. Jeremy had joined us in the compartment wordlessly.

"Thanks." I said to all of them.

All three of them replied, "You're welcome."

I laughed at there simultaneous reply and they just gave me a funny look. I sat down on the opposite side of the guys and closest to the window. When the train started to move and someone opened the compartment door. A pretty dark haired girl, asking if she could sit in this compartment. We all agreed that it was fine. I noticed George lightly blushed when he saw her. I gave him a smirk and that made him blush harder. He had a crush on her.

"I'm Katie Bell, I'm going into my third year just like the twins and Jeremy here. What's your name?" she questioned me.

"I'm Aurora James. I'm an exchange student and I'm going to be a third year too."

"That's really cool. We are going to have SO much fun." She said, did that mean I made a new friend? She made me feel welcome. Everyone was telling me important information to know about Hogwarts. Like what teachers and students to look out for and what each house was like. I still couldn't decide which house I wanted to be in yet. But if I had to choose one, I would probably choose Gryffindor.

The train ride, to my disappointment, was almost over. Katie then quickly grabbed our robes and took my arm and pulled my unsuspecting self to the girls' restroom and we got changed and she kept talking and I listened. We went back to the compartment and we sat down and had our laughs when the train ride ended.

As soon as the train was at a halt, the twins grabbed both of my arms and towed me around and I got many stares from many people. Mostly they were guys, in their eyes I was just something new to look at.

We then went to some horseless carriages. Wait…horse**less** carriages. This school was more different than I thought. I was going to like it here.

Once everyone was in the carriage we took off. Then, the most unbelievable castle came into view. And I was awestruck until someone pulled my attention away from it.

"Pretty cool, huh? I turned to look at Fred. He whispered, while everyone was in their own conversation.

"Yeah" I whispered back and smiled.

But once again, the ride was over way too soon. Everyone departed out of the carriage and walked inside to the glorious castle. I could get used to this. I saw witches and wizards of so many sorts. You could see a group of first years, I was told that I had to join them. I said goodbye to my friends. I followed all of them lead by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss James?" she asked, I stepped forward.

"Yes?" I said timidly.

"Since you are our exchange student you will be sorted first.

"Okay." I retorted.

Just then, almost like it was on cue, the doors opened to reveal an amazing site. Many students at four large tables separated by houses. With all of the teachers in front and a stool with a old hat on top of it, the Sorting Hat.

I looked around and saw Jeremy at the Hufflepuff table and he waved and I smiled in response. I then looked at the Gryffindor table and I laughed when I saw Katie and the twin's expression as they waved like maniacs.

Next, came the sorting and I was excited and dangerously nervous. I still didn't know and I don't think I was ready, but it didn't matter because Professor McGonagall called my name and I sat on the stool and she placed the hat on top of my head. I breathed out a big sigh. I was startled when I heard the hat whisper in my ear.

"A new student I see. Very smart, good editions to Ravenclaw, but you are very loyal. Maybe Hufflepuff would be a wise choice. But you are very brave and have a heart of gold, so…" the voice grew louder. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers I laughed because the loudest of them all were the twins. I quickly walked over to the table and sat in between Fred and George. But as I was walking I noticed all of the guys staring at me and all of the girls glaring. What could that mean? They were jealous? Why in the world would they be jealous of me? I was just normal and over half of the girls were much prettier than myself. I couldn't grasp it.

A huge feast then joined us magically. It was wonderful but it sadly ended. The twins once again started chattering away about some nonsense and pulled me along to where a huge portrait was. The head boy, who I believe was Percy, the twins' older brother, well one of them said the password. And we all entered the commons room. It was amazing, but all of the girls and boys went up to their separate dormitories. I was so luck that I was in the same room as Katie. This was going t be a fun year.

The years passed and my friendships grew stronger and stronger. Especially with the twins. George was a great friend, more sensitive to my feelings. Now Fred was a different story. We had a fun relationship, but little did he know that I had a huge crush on him since the first time I met him and it only grew as we did. He would always pick on me, pulling pranks on me and joked a lot.

We were now going into our sixth year at Hogwarts and this one should be interesting. Well every year at Hogwarts was interesting. Who knows, maybe I would tell Fred how I feel about him. A girl can only dream.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Did you like it? Any advice, let me know. Please review! Sorry that I had to flash forward a bit. But the story will be much better if I do. Thanks again.**

**~ReadingAddict72**


	4. Triwizard Terror

**New chapter! Okay, the reason I chose to finish the last chapter like I did is because I just wanted to get rid of all the basic stuff. Because when I get that out of the way, I can get to the good stuff. So…here goes! Enjoy! And I'm really sorry I got this to you guys so late. I was going to post it Tuesday but I just put it off, I haven't been feeling that well, so the days kept passing I kept procrastinating. And I didn't mean yesterday, but the previous Tuesday. And I'm really sorry. So I'm going to try and make this a long chapter. Sorry again! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but to my disappointment, I do not. **

**~ReadingAddict72**

Chapter 4: Triwizard Terror

My years at Hogwarts have been a blast and I was just as excited to be going into my sixth year, as I was my first. (Technically third.) My friends and I have grown together and have been closer. As I made my way to the Great Hall, it seemed…different. Something weird must have been going. The mood in the air was frightening, but I just brushed it off.

As the twins and myself walked through the outlandish doors, we talked about the summer and how it was great how I've been spending time at the burrow. We were recalling all the fun and pranks they had pulled on me. Mainly Fred was the one pulling the pranks, with assistance from George here and there. I liked George a lot for not pulling so many practical jokes unlike his brother. After being the victim George would be the one to console me and of course I would eventually forgive Fred. The reason being that I had the hugest crush on him and it has only gotten bigger since I've met him. Luckily, his twin hasn't found out yet, because if George knew, no matter how much I can confide in him, Fred would definitely find out. I didn't want that to ruin our friendship. So I guess for now I have to love from afar.

Everyone gasped when they heard the news of the Triwizard Tournament as Professor Dumbledore explained. Some groaned because of the age limit, including the twins. Fred and George were outraged at the fact that they couldn't participate because they were just shy of the age. I hardly said anything because I didn't want to upset them. But there was no way in the world that I would let them enter in that dangerous competition. They were plotting how they would enter and I rolled my eyes at their antics. But I couldn't blame them, I often joined in their crazy pranks, of course when I wasn't the victim.

I was growing worried as everyone chattered about the tournament as the food magically appeared. But after hearing this huge news I hardly felt like eating. The first reason, someone I know could get hurt or…worse, die. My main concern was Jeremy. He was (in this situation, cursed) with an early birthday. So if he really wanted to (God knows why) he could. My thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore spoke to welcome the incoming schools. The two schools got everyone's attention. For the guys' distraction it was the Beauxbatons with pretty much all the guys drooling, including Fred and George. The girls looked jealous and envious as the tried to regain the concentration of the guys. Until the Durmstrang boys came into the room, it was their time to drool. The guys instinctively put their own arms around the girls, as they stared on. Including Fred and George, both of their arms on my shoulders. I sighed at their actions, because they became pretty overprotective when it comes to guys for me. It still baffles me today that so many guys are interested in me, I can't see it.

As soon as they came the feast was over and we had to return to our rooms, we had found out that some of the visiting students might have to share a room with us. I was just hoping that I wouldn't be one of them, but haven't been the luckiest person in the world. So my bad luck thought this would be the best time, and I in return got stuck with one of those annoying, pretty Beauxbatons girl. It reminded me of one of the popular girls from my muggle school. And with that thought, my mood depressed slightly, but luckily I had Katie with me. She and myself were inseparable, unless I was with the twins. Which was often.

Katie and I said goodnight to the twins and went up to our room to reveal the girl unpacking. I was expecting a stuck up, blond that only cared about herself. But in reality, she seemed genuinely nice and greeted us with amusement. I think I'm going to like this girl. We talked to her about Hogwarts, the professors, which students to avoid, just giving her tips. And she thanked us and not in a sarcastic way. She seemed truly interested in what we were saying. We talked endlessly until we realized we had school in the morning and decided to go to bed.

I awoke before anyone else and decided to take a shower and quickly change into my uniform and instead of the regular dressy shoes I wear my converse. The professors understood from the beginning that I had different clothing from my old school and decided to just let me wear them and feel close to home. I was extremely happy that they kept letting me. I left my hair down, in its naturally curly state. I went downstairs to the commons and just relaxed and read a book. I felt my eyes slowly closing and fell asleep.

I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes seeing George…no Fred…George, definitely George. You would think by now I cold tell them apart, but he just woke me up so my judgment was impaired.

"Hey." I say with a yawn.

"Good Morning Aurora." He says while sitting next to me on the couch.

"What time is it? I woke up at six earlier." I look at him.

"It's eight. You want to go get breakfast?" he asks.

"Sure." I retort as I grab my bag.

As we are walking down the hall I ask, "So where's Fred?"

"He's trying to get a Beauxbaton student to go out with him."

"Ahh, I see. Any luck?" I reply, trying to cover the jealousy with amusement.

"What do you think?" he says, giving me a disbelieving way and we burst out laughing.

Our laughs were interrupted by a group of Durmstrang guys coming up to me. On of the braver ones stepped up and started talking to me in a thick accent.

"Ve vere vondering if you vould like to accompany us to ve Great Hall?" he looks at me hopeful.

I had received a few glares from some girls and then I looked at George and he just nodded and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Sure." I say and smile, walking away with them as George goes to seek out his brother. They continued to ask me questions that I could hardly understand but me being the polite girl I am, answered as best as I could. They walked me to the Gryffindor table and said goodbye to me.

I then slowly grabbed a few food items and was thinking about Fred asking out one of Beauxbaton girls. I feel the jealously rise as I just mention it in my mind. I shake it off when I see them coming towards the house table. George is trying to hide is obvious smile while Fred looks glum and rejected. I try to do as George, hiding the new happiness that takes over, failing miserably. I bite my lip when Fred looks at me and I smile sadly because I feel sorry for him. They sit on each side of me.

I nonchalantly ask, "How are you guys?"

George answers first, "Good, how about you Aurora?"

"I'm fine, tired." I respond shortly.

And with that we all eat, having small chitchat here there. Until Professor McGonagall handed us our schedules. I had almost all of my classes with the twins. But thankfully I had that class with Katie, History of Magic. I was super excited that I had most classes with the twins, they always brighten my day.

We ended our meal and headed to our first class, Potions. This is going to be a long year in store for us. Professor Snape didn't like the twins, plain and simple. And because of this fact, he hated me too. I was actually excited though about the class. Although the teacher was awful, he actually helped me learn. No one understood my reasoning, that Potions was my favorite class.

The twins and I were greeted by the bland voice of Professor Snape telling us to stop chattering and sit down. Everyone groaned when they heard his voice and that he was as strict as ever.

The day continued on similar to this. All the teachers telling us all we needed to know and that we will continue like normal even thought the Triwizard Tournament is being held here. That nothing should change because of it. That we should be welcome our new guests with open arms and help them out.

Late that day, the Goblet of Fire was now open to the students to enter their names if eligible. I sat next to Hermione Granger and she voiced what I was thinking all along. About how this tournament shouldn't take place, that it is way to dangerous for young wizards to be apart of it. It is cruel and terrible thing to do. People have died.

My heart sunk when I saw Jeremy with a group of other Hufflepuffs walking over to the cup. Encouraging him to put his name in the cup, my face draining the rest of my color. I quickly stand up.

I call, "Jeremy!"

He says something to the guys and they wait there. He gives me a sad smile.

"Please don't do this." I say weakly.

"Got to do what I got to do."

Before I knew it I was giving him one of the biggest hugs. And he hugged me back.

"I don't want to do it Aurora. But someone has to." As he said these words I hug him even tighter than before. We were interrupted by the loud cheering of people as Fred and George run in.

"Excuse me Jeremy. " he nods, but before he turns back I say, "And don't you dare put your name in yet." He sighs and nods again.

"Fred! George!" I yell and then they look scared at my expression.

They jog to my side. And if they thought they were in trouble before, think again.

"What are you doing?" I say irritated.

"We are entering our names in the goblet." They say in unison.

"Oh? Is that so?" I say with suspicion in my voice.

"Yes, aging potion." They say together with pride showing on their faces, which is gone as soon as I smack them upside their heads.

"You know it's going to backfire on you guys."

"As you wish." They as the chug the potion…

**A/N: So here is this chapter and guys I feel really bad about not getting this to you sooner. But thank you and I hope it was worth the wait. And just to make it up to you I will make these next chapter really long and as quickly as I can make my fingers type. And please review, this keeps me going and makes me want to get these to you sooner. And it makes my day to see what you, the readers, write. And if you have any comments, questions, concerns, critisism, they are gladly accepted. I like to learn how I can make this story to the best of my abilities. So thank you guys for even reading my story. **

**~ReadingAddict72**


	5. Outsmarting the Goblet?

**Okay here is the new chapter! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updating; I've just been so busy with the balancing of school, homework, friends, and babysitting, blah blah blah. I know you probably don't want to here about my boring life, so here comes this new chapter and I hope you like it. I'll make it extra long as a special gift and guys, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. When you guys do it gives me my motivation that I need and crave. And if you do I will update sooner. Enough with my speech, let's get this chapter rolling.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I must say that I, sadly, do not own any characters, settings, etc from the book of Harry Potter. Although I do own a few characters and such of my own.**

**~ ReadingAddict72**

**Chapter 5: Outsmarting the Goblet?**

_**Last time: "What are you doing?" I say irritated.**_

"_**We are entering our names in the goblet." They say in unison.**_

"_**Oh? Is that so?" I say with suspicion in my voice.**_

"_**Yes, aging potion." They say together with pride showing on their faces, which is gone as soon as I smack them upside their heads.**_

"_**You know it's going to backfire on you guys."**_

"_**As you wish." They say as the chug the potion…**_

They ran up to the goblet and into the Age Line and nothing happened. Everyone was stunned; we thought that it couldn't be broken unless you were the recommended age. Everyone cheered, including Fred and George. I just stood, just waiting for something to happen.

They both put their names into the goblet when suddenly there was a poof and Fred and George flew back. Then when we looked carefully they had both grown long, white beards. Everyone began to howl with laughter. I was probably the only laughing the loudest. They came over to me and I was still laughing so hard. They gave me a disbelieving look and both started to chuckle.

"That was a brilliant idea guys, trying to outsmart the goblet. But I hate to say it but I told you so!" And with the memory of that I had a whole new laughing fit.

"You think that is funny?" Fred asked, I just nodded and before I knew it I was slung across his shoulder.

"Do you think this is funny?" he questioned, laughing, as I hold on tighter to him.

"FRED WEASLEY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I said trying to control my fear.

My remark made him laugh even harder. "George! Do something!" I said hysterically.

"No. I'll let you get out of this one." George said. I shot him a death glare.

"Maybe _you_ should go to Madame Pomfrey."

"That's a lovely idea Aurora." Fred said. I gave him a questioning look.

Before I knew it Fred was running down the hall, me still at his shoulder going towards the infirmary. It was a long way to the infirmary, meaning it would be a long ride and I knew that Fred wouldn't give up. We got many weird looks from the students and disappointed looks from the professors. Mostly because of the appearances of George and Fred kidnapping a student with long, white beards. I held on tight as I possibly could while Fred was heading down the hall at full speed.

"Fred! Put me down!" I almost screamed, when he acted like he was about to drop me from his arms, my arms tightened around him. Changing the position I was originally in to a bridal style. I dug my head into his shoulder, just waiting for it to be over. We finally reached the infirmary and Fred slowed down. Madam Pomfrey was looking very confused at us. Fred tried to put me down but I wouldn't loosen my grip from his neck. I didn't want to show that I actually liked being in his arms, plus I was too afraid to be put down.

"I thought you wanted to be put down." He said trying to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape from his lips. I glared in response.

"George! How could you let him do that?"

"Well it was pretty easy." He responded.

"Well maybe you should get that beard removed." I answered.

"You don't like it?" he said in mock horror.

I just shook my head in response, reluctantly getting out of Fred's grasp.

The holidays were drawing near, bringing in the cold weather. I never liked this weather at all but the good thing about it is that we got to go on a field trip. But that would be after we got the horrible news, news of the Yule Ball.

Most girls would be so excited, but not me. I can't dance and I highly doubt that the person that I really wanted to go with would even consider me. Although a lot of boys have asked me and I have declined…every single one.

I awoke this morning ready for the school day. I got on my uniform and carried on downstairs. Where Fred and George were waiting for me to arrive.

"Good morning guys." I said cheerfully.

"Good morning Aurora." They said simultaneously. I smiled to myself, they always brightened my day.

We continued our way to the Great Hall when the same group of Durmstrang students that escorted me when they first came here.

"Hello, I vas vondering if you vould like to accompany me to ve ball." I felt my face grow hot, the guy that I really wanted to go with was standing right beside me and I was being asked out. When all of a sudden I felt an arm go around me.

"She's going with me." I looked up in surprise to my left. George was always overprotective of me, similar to an older brother that I never had. The guys apologized and left. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks George."

"Anytime." He said giving me a small smile. I then continued to go towards the Great Hall. I noticed that Fred had become really quiet. Maybe he was upset that yet another person has asked me out. Does he feel the same way about me? Probably not, he probably thinks of me as a little sister, nothing more.

We were now sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast when George was nice enough to break the awkward silence.

"So, are you guys excited for the field trip tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Yeah, how about you?" I answered.

"Uh-huh. Are you going to get a dress?" I noticed Fred perk up when he heard George ask this question, that was odd.

"Probably, if I don't I know Katie will hunt me down and drag me to go with her." I replied and heard them both laugh at my remark. When Katie appeared.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath when I heard Fred lightly chuckle.

"Hey guys and Aurora!" she said excitedly. "Are you ready to get dresses tomorrow Aurora?" she asked and the guys burst out laughing. I got up from where I was sitting and said sarcastically, "Can't wait." Making the guys laugh even harder as I walked out of the Great Hall.

Later that evening George and I were walking around the castle. We were talking about the dance.

"So, has anyone that you wanted asked you yet?"

"No not yet, but he probably won't. How about you, any lucky lady?"

"No. Hey, if we don't have any dates to the dance we could go together."

"Sure, I'd rather go with you than any other stupid guy here." And we both shook our hands at our deal.

I awoke the next day bright and early in the morning, getting ready for the exciting day that was ahead. I took a warm and relaxing shower. Letting my hair dry naturally curly and putting on skinny jeans, a blue sweater, and gray boots. I placed my cute, black trench coat around my arm so that I wouldn't get cold when we went out. I grabbed a book and went downstairs to the commons room.

I curled up on the couch and read my book by the fire until everyone else stirred. I bet everyone else was just as excited as I was. I was suddenly surprised when the twins appeared next to me. I put my book away and joined them on the way to our trip. Once we reached outside I put on my coat and looked up at the snow falling out of the sky. I twirled around; the only thing that I enjoyed about winter was the pretty snow.

I stopped spinning and looked over at the guys who were smiling at me and my odd actions. We then went out and walked around with the light snow drifting down. Most of the time I was spending with the twins and we were in their favorite joke shop. And I was trying to hide from Katie. The clerk was trying to get me to buy a love potion but I declined multiple times.

Unfortunately Katie knew were the twins would be and of course assumed that I would be with them. She dragged me away from the shop and I had the most terrified look on my face. Fred and George laughed at my expression.

I mean I love Katie, don't get me wrong, but she can be over the top sometimes. She wants me to be more girly, when I don't. We went to the dress shop and she picked out the craziest dresses for me. She had already chosen her so this visit was just dedicated to me. Oh joy!

After hours of this unbelievable shopping we actually found a dress that I loved. **(A/N: You can see this dress on my profile, I won't go into boring details.) **We then joined up with the twins again. I was completely drained from this long day. I ended up leaning against Fred and George for support. They talked all about what pranks they were going to pull, leaving out the ones they were going to pull on me. We then sat at a bench outside to relax.

Fred, George, and Katie watched me as I got up and spun around in the fresh snow. I then bent down to the ground to make a snowball, turned around quickly and threw the snowball at my unsuspecting friends. It ended up hitting Fred right in the face. I covered my mouth and surprise and to not laugh. Katie and George were rolling on the ground laughing. Fred then and came running at me and picked me up, bridal style, and threatened to throw me into the huge pile of snow.

"FRED!" I shrieked, as I held on tighter to his neck.

He spun us around as I closed my eyes, bearing my head into in between his head and shoulder.

"Oh calm down Aurora! I'm not going to drop you, but next time don't throw a snowball in face." I looked up at him reaching up to wipe off the excess snow still left on his face.

"Sorry." I said, " I was really aiming for Katie, that dress shopping was horrible." I whispered. He laughed, while moving me around so that he was giving me a piggyback ride. We continued our way back to the castle just like this. Leaving Katie and George to get in a huge snowball fight.

"So…" I began.

"So?" he questioned.

"Do you have a date to the dance?" I asked awkwardly.

"No, not yet. You?" he responded.

"Nope, but your brother is my back up plan. Don't worry, he agreed to it." He laughed to my remark.

"Good to know. Aurora?"

"Yes Fred?"

"Do you want to go with me?" my eyes felt as though they were going to pop out of my head. Was he serious?

When he didn't hear me respond he said, "Only if you want to. J-just as f-friends." he stuttered. "If you want." He said quieter.

I jumped down; we had already reached the castle. I walked up to the steps and quickly turned around facing Fred.

I bit my lip, "I'd love to." I said reaching up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. His face turned red and I giggled. I turned around and walked up to the commons room, leaving a stunned Fred there. I couldn't wipe the smile from my lips.

**A/N: Good? Bad? What did you think? Please leave questions, comments, and concerns. It really motivates me. And to let you know I wasn't planning on ending it like that, or for Fred asking Aurora in the first place. Did you like it? Next chapter…the long awaited Yule Ball. Will there be tears, smiles, hmmmm…wait till next time. And the sooner you guys comment the quicker I will get the next chapter up. **

**~ReadingAddict72**


	6. Sneaky Glances and Secret Lover Notes

**A/N:I know I know! You probably hate me and won't read this story anymore. I've just had the most difficult writer's block in the whole entire world! And I am sooooooo sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me. And I know I said that this would be the Yule Ball chapter…but I'm not quite sure how to write it out. SO this will be more of a filler chapter until I get my thoughts together. And I will make a vow to you readers that I will update sooner, if I don't I give you permission to virtually slap me countless times. Now To tell you guys if you have any idea, any at all, PLEASE share. I want to know what YOU want to happen. So speak up! Anyhoo….**

**~ ReadingAddict72**

**Chapter 6 Sneaky Glances and Secret Lover Notes**

_**Previously (mainly because it has been too long…)**_

"_**Do you have a date to the dance?" I asked awkwardly.**_

"_**No, not yet. You?" he responded.**_

"_**Nope, but your brother is my back up plan. Don't worry, he agreed to it." He laughed to my remark.**_

"_**Good to know. Aurora?"**_

"_**Yes Fred?"**_

"_**Do you want to go with me?" my eyes felt as though they were going to pop out of my head. Was he serious?**_

_**When he didn't hear me respond he said, "Only if you want to. J-just as f-friends." he stuttered. "If you want." He said quieter.**_

_**I jumped down; we had already reached the castle. I walked up to the steps and quickly turned around facing Fred.**_

_**I bit my lip, "I'd love to." I said reaching up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. His face turned red and I giggled. I turned around and walked up to the commons room, leaving a stunned Fred there. I couldn't wipe the smile from my lips.**_

Once I awoke the next morning I could feel my cheeks hurting due to the fact that smile never left my face, not even once! Once I had made it back to my common room I even went to the extreme of pinching myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. But when I did succumb to slumber you can guess whom I dreamed about all last night. Let me give you a couple of clues. He has red hair, freckles, is a twin, is most certainly a prankster, and finally HE ASKED ME TO THE YULE BALL! I am no other than talking about Fred Weasley the boy who I have had a HUGE crush since I was little. My heart kept swelling at the thought.

I then got ready for the great day ahead of me. I grabbed my bag and headed off to the Great Hall to enjoy my breakfast with my best friends. I was practically sprinting towards those huge doors. I took my usual seat between the twins and greeted everyone respectively. When the similar question I hear everyday came up.

"How can you tell them apart?" A small smirk came across my face.

"Well," I started, "There is one way." The twins looked at me expectantly. I kissed each of their cheeks and when I saw the pinkish hue to spread across Fred's face I giggles. I then pointed to George saying, "See that's George and that's Fred." When I pointed at Fred.

"Well Aurora I never knew you felt that way." George remarked and I started giggling even more. I then proceeded into the topic of Quidditch while I enjoyed my breakfast while sneaking an occasional glance at Fred. When our eyes would meet we would quickly look away smiling.

You can guess how well my day went. I even got in trouble during Transfiguration when I wasn't taking notes or paying any attention. I was too busy passing notes with Fred and how excited we were. This is how it went down…

**(A/N: Fred will be in italics and Aurora will be bold.)**

Being Fred and George sit across the aisle from me I got easily distracted. Especially when Professor McGonagall wasn't looking a small note fluttered in front of me. I was careful to make sure that she didn't notice when I looked at it.

It read…

_You look just as bored as me, not the student I thought you were. _

I looked over at the direction I saw the note come from and looked at Fred across the aisle. He gave a quick wink and motioned for me to reply. I bit my lip, trying no to smile.

**Oh I am the student you thought I was. I just have a certain person on my mind. And it is VERY distracting.**

Before I could regret it I quickly sent it over to Fred. I saw the mischievous look on his face; similar to when George and him are about to pull a prank.

_And who might this person be?_

I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face.

**Oh just a certain redheaded twin.**

Before I knew it the note was already in front of me. I looked up at Professor McGonagall but she seemed to not be noticing

_Then you MUST be talking about my dear brother George Weasley. I should've guessed it sooner._

I silently giggled at his response. Then I quickly replied.

**How did you know? We were being so careful to keep our love a secret. I guess it just naturally shows.**

I then looked over to see how Fred would react. Once he read it he just shook his head in amusement.

_Well it was kinda obvious the way that you two look at each other and then he would be out late at night and I just assumed he was working on a project for school. How silly of me!_

This caused me to laugh out loud and to my embarrassment Professor McGonagall noticed.

"Is there something that you find amusing Miss James?" she said and gave me a stern look.

"No professor." I said quickly. I then swiftly jotted down the notes that I had missed and I snuck a glance over to Fred to see him doing the same and having an amused grin on his face.

Once I finished off my notes I took the evil piece of parchment that got me into trouble. And then wrote down my response.

**It really was silly of you. I'm surprised you are the only one who knows, because you are really unobservant. I bet the whole school knows!**

_I'm offended! You just called me unobservant._

**Technically I wrote it.**

With that class ended and as he read the note he looked up at me and I just winked at him. Then proceeded to my next class.

Later that night…

It was after everyone went to bed that I snuck downstairs to finish the mountain high amount of homework that I was too distracted to do. I made sure the fire was nice and warm and instead of settling on the comfy couch (where I would probably end up falling asleep on) I decided on the floor. I laid out all of my materials in front of me. I chose to do my Potions essay first because it would take the longest. It was going great for a while when I noticed that all you could hear was the scratching of my quill and the crackling of the radiating fire. But it was disturbed by a cough.

I looked up to see George in his pajamas much like myself. Although I was just wearing some shorts and a warm hoodie, while he was wearing a hoodie with plain pajama pants. A smile burst across my face once I saw him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked quietly.

"Oh I'm just done with my rendezvous with your brother when I forgot about my education and decided to come down and work on my homework." He chuckled at my statement and a small smile appeared, I **really** like his laugh. I would have to remember to make him laugh more in the future just to hear it.

"Well that makes sense. What are you working on?"

"Potions essay." I said with a frown.

"Need some help?" I looked up in surprise.

"Sure," I said but then felt my eyes slightly narrow, "What's the catch?"

"Well your secret lover and myself have been working on something new to sell. And I was wondering if you would try since no one else will." I rolled my eyes when he gave me a look when he said secret lover.

"If I do try it you will help with my homework?" he nodded.

"Of course. Here." He gave me a small candy wrapped up in royal blue foil. I looked up at his face and he nodded in encouragement. I took it and ate it, closing my eyes and waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, I opened my eyes and looked at Fred expectantly.

After a long silence he suddenly burst out laughing. "It works!" he said in between laughter.

"Fred! What did you do?" he didn't say anything due to laughter but then pointed to my head. I then looked to my hair. It was as royal blue as the damn candy wrapper!

My once pretty dark brown curls were now royal blue! And he thought it was funny! I would have to get back at him later. I would have to talk to Katie about it…

"Fred! How long will this last for?" He seemed to calm down after I asked this. Calming himself, getting ready to respond to my VERY important question. Because if I had to go to the Yule Ball like this I would be humiliated. And Fred would go dateless. Even though I wouldn't want to go to those extremes because how many times do you get to go to a dance with the boy you have been crushing on since you got to this school? Let me tell you, not very often!

"Ummm…. before the Yule Ball so don't worry. And I think you look pretty with blue hair."

I felt a pinkish hue spread across my cheeks as I rolled my eyes. "Will you help me with my assignments or not? Because if you don't I will leave." I threatened.

"No, no! I promised."

With that he joined me on the floor to help me with my assignments. Sometimes he would distract me with a joke or a story but I didn't mind. He actually helped me a lot. I would have gotten in so much trouble (more than I did today with Professor McGonagall). And he was actually really smart! Not that I thought he was stupid but that's the stereotype that goes along with a prankster. I thought he was super smart. That just made me like him even more.

Once we were finished we stayed up even longer than I intended. But for Fred, it was worth it. He told me many stories about his childhood. It amazed me how different it was from my own. It was unbelievable. I was extremely reluctant to say I had to go to sleep. But I think it was time when I started to fall asleep on his shoulder that I should go to bed.

We were walking up the stairs in silence; we stopped where the boys and girls dormitories were separated. We turned to each other.

"Thank you so much Fred. You were really helpful, I think it was worth the blue hair." He chuckled softly. "Goodnight." I said softly.

As I was about to turn away to walk up to my room Fred pulled at my wrist.

"Aurora?"

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"I would've helped you even without giving you blue hair." He gave me a quick crooked grin and softly pecked me on the cheek. It took all my will not to full on snog him right there. But I was too stunned by the slight tingling feeling after he kissed my cheek.

He winked before he slowly turned away to walk up the stairs and I could feel that same smile from yesterday fill my face. With that I turned to go to my room and sleep. Not before I pinched myself. Nope. Most definitely not dreaming.

**A/N: Soooooo what did you guys think of the chapter? What did you like best? What was your favorite line? Let me know! Once I really got into this chapter I couldn't help smiling while writing it and how I noticed how much I missed this story. I think for this story my writer's block is slightly smaller. I'm sorry if there are any errors; please just overlook them for now. If you guys have any advice please share it. Also let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter. It's the Yule Ball chapter too! Do you want drama? Sweetness? Tears? **

**Your challenge…**

**Tell me your favorite line from this chapter**

**What you liked best**

**Or anything else along those lines. **

**And don't forget to tell me what you want to happen next chapter! I need ideas!**

**Thanks for reading! Please don't abandon this story just because I haven't updated in a long time. Please stick with it through the end! You won't regret it!**

**Till next time…**

**~ReadingAddict72 **

**(P.S. This I believe is the longest chapter of this story!)**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**I know it's been sooooooo long since you've heard from me and I apologize for not updating, just vanishing without any word. I would really love it if my readers are still there and haven't given up on me. I had a school computer and it just went all wonky and I couldn't get on fanfiction. But it's all good because now it's summer and I can do whatever I want! Including updating and slowly but surely regaining your trust. Hopefully (fingers crossed!)So please don't give up on me just yet. Thanks lovelies!**

**Yours truly,**

**ReadingAddict72**

**P.S. I hate it when authors put this kind of stuff in for a chapter, I know such a hypocrit, but once I have a chapter uplaoded I'll put it in for this instead. So please don't be mad. Keep on reading! :)**


	8. Lovely Locks and Daydreams

**A/N: Hi guys! Haven't heard from me in awhile. I totally miss this story, if you haven't read the reasons for my absence then check out the author's note before this chapter. And once I really get back on track with this story I will take down that author's note. I just wanted to say you guys are awesome. When I put up that author's note I expected very little response but I got a wave of favorite story/favorite author/etc. alerts. And it made me so happy to know that you guys haven't given up on me and there are new readers out there. So thank you guys sooooo much. Now I know I said I would make the next chapter the Yule Ball chapter but things haven't gone as planned. So I'm gonna make this chapter more of a filler chapter until I get my mind together and decide what's gonna happen. And please if you have any ideas don't hesitate, please I would love to hear what you have to say. Whether it be advice, compliments, or what you want to happen. Anyhoo, you guys have waited long enough so here it is...**

**Technically Chapter 7: Lovely Locks and Daydreams**

_**Previously...(it's been FOREVER so here is a little snippet)**_

_**We were walking up the stairs in silence; we stopped where the boys and girls dormitories were separated. We turned to each other.**_

_**"Thank you so much Fred. You were really helpful, I think it was worth the blue hair." He chuckled softly. "Goodnight." I said softly.**_

_**As I was about to turn away to walk up to my room Fred pulled at my wrist.**_

_**"Aurora?"**_

_**"Yes?" I asked curiously.**_

_**"I would've helped you even without giving you blue hair." He gave me a quick crooked grin and softly pecked me on the cheek. It took all my will not to full on snog him right there. But I was too stunned by the slight tingling feeling after he kissed my cheek.**_

_**He winked before he slowly turned away to walk up the stairs and I could feel that same smile from yesterday fill my face. With that I turned to go to my room and sleep. Not before I pinched myself. Nope. Most definitely not dreaming.**_

I awoke the next day in a fantastic mood. My cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much these past days. Only two more days till the Yule Ball. I was so excited. My bright and cheery mood was interupted by one of the girls in my dorm screaming while looking at me.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"You-You're hair! It's blue!" She cried.

I rolled me eyes, "Yeah I was aware. Thanks for sharing."

I then prepared for my day by doing my daily routine and putting on my uniform. I took one look in the mirror and the thing that caught my eyes was the unbelievable striking blue hair. I had to think of something that could mask the color. I tried all the charms I could think of, as you guessed nothing worked as I hoped. Oh well! Fred promised that my hair will be back to normal before the Yule Ball, and I trusted him. So I swiftly pulled up my striking locks into a high ponytail, grabbed my things and headed out the room towards the Great Hall. To say I didn't get any weird looks would be a lit. People stared, laughed, and some just shook their heads.

I went to my regular seat at my table and was surprised to find the twins and all of my friends there. As I sat down next to Fred, George looked up to greet me and then spit out whatever he had been drinking from his goblet. And then he started to laugh histerically.

"Well hello to you too, George."

"May I ask what the bloody hell happened to your hair?"

"No you may not." I retorted seriously. I noticed that Fred would sneak glances at me all through breakfast, so I played in cool and decided to be VERY interested in my muffin.

The day past quickly, I had no problem in any of my classes but my mind would always slip up and I would daydream. I dreamed of walking down the huge staircase in my unbelievably gorgeous dress. As I descended all heads would turn towards me and my perfect date. My curly hair was pulled up into an interesting updo. I would then dance the night away and have a great time. The night would end in a lovely kiss from none other than Fred Weasley. Ah, a girl could dream right?

Suddenly I was pulled out of my reverie to find a note had fluttered onto my desk. I very carefully opened it up, taking one quick glance up at my professor who was so focused on the subject that I returned my attention to the note.

_Thinking about me were you?_

I look around the room, debating on who had sent me the note. I find the culprit, a certain blue eyed boy, whose eyes were dancing with mischief. I wrote down my reply and sent it back to its original owner.

**No I was not, in fact I haven't even thought about you in so long.**

The reply was already on my desk in a blink of an eye.

_I am hurt, I should always be on your mind instead of a certain red head._

I rolled my eyes at his remark.

**Sorry, I didn't MEAN to burst your huge ego. It just happened.**

He shook his head at my response.

_What ego?_

I snorted in a lady-like fashion. I looked around to see if anyone noticed. Lucky no one had, they were too busy in their own little worlds.

**You obviously have an issue with your ego and how it is ten times normal size. It's just a fact. **

_Yeah right. I have no problem._

**Do too.**

_Do not._

**Do too.**

As he read it, the class just ending. A huge smirk landing on my face. I had won this one.

**Now I know this was suuuuuuper short, but bear with if there is any mistakes. I have to still get all of my thoughts together and plan this story out. So please don't leave me if I don't update as soon as you and I would like. Remember that I love you guys and I really love this story so I hope you give it a chance. You see that button down there? Do you see it?...Well do ya? Click it, I dare you to. Just leave a small (or big, it doesn't matter to me) review. I WANT to hear what you guys think plus I know you're out there so please for my happiness PLEASE review. Tell me what you want to happen or your thoughts on the story so far. Or if you want me to check out any of your stories or you need some help. Let me know. Thanks again guys, for being the lovely and trusted readers you are. Thanks again. Until next time. Bye!**

**~ReadingAddict72**


	9. Author's Note Again

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I know. You all are probably thinking "ugh! She's doing this AGAIN. After she said she hated these." And I understand how you feel. But I wanted to give you guys an update. **

**First of all I would like you all to know that I got my school laptop so now I can update more often and hopefully I won't have the same problem I had last year. (Fingers crossed, knock on wood) and I am soooo happy about this because I know all of you (or what's left of you) have been patiently waiting and my work hasn't been the best these past times. So for both of my stories, This Magical Thing We Call Love (TMTWCL wow that's long) and College Days (CD) I'm gonna refer to them as this it's much easier then typing it out, I will be going back to my old chapters checking where I left off and hopefully get something up this weekend. I have an idea. I think before I have any new updates I will go to my previous chapters and fix them. That includes adding more details, word choice, and just improving them so they can be the best, because all of you deserve the best. So that's what I'm gonna work on first. Hopefully this means I can get that out of the way, get back in the groove of writing and being a better writer. **

**And hopefully once I'm all caught up with my two stories I can work on my collab story with WeLoveEdwardCullen because we haven't updated that in FOREVER. And that is ALL MY FAULT because I was supposed to write the next chapter then I had problems last year with my computer so I would love to work on that. **

**Second is about reviewing. I would like to thank BookKailei for reviewing awhile ago and giving me advice which in turn made me think about either adding chapters for the in between years or going back and perfecting old chapters. So just watch for this story, things may get a little wacky but I promise that it will make sense once all is said and done. And I know lately I've been begging for reviews and I'm not gonna do that in the future (I'll try to not do so) I just love it when I get feedback so I can improve and do things you all want. So you can review or pm me I will answer. **

**And lastly THANK YOU! Thanks to everyone who has read, is still reading, or is about to read this. Thank you to all of the reviewers and fellow writers. I appreciate everything you guys do, whether if it's reading or reviewing, or adding/alerts. Please stick with me because I know this journey will be magical. I know it will, especially with the help of you guys. So always speak your mind: good, bad, advice, concern, I WANNA HEAR IT! Love you guys!**

**~ReadingAddict72**


	10. Important Plans and Apologies

**A/N: Sorry, I know this isn't a chapter and I know I promised that I wouldn't do this again but this is important. I've had a lot of trouble updating due to writer's block and schoolwork. So after a long battle with my self I've decided to take down This Magical Thing Called Love and College Days and edit them so I can get back on track. This way when I post them I won't have to go back, edit the chapter, replace it, this way it will be easier and I won't have trouble. I'm really sorry dear readers and I do hope you stay with me when I finally get the stories back up. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and liked this story and me as an author. I will work as fast as I can while getting the stories in. You won't believe how much this has bothered me. I've had so much trouble with these stories that I almost started 2 new ones because I actually had ideas and plans for them. Hopefully I'll get to those also. Thank you all and I'm terribly sorry. Please stick around **

**~ReadingAddict72**


End file.
